La Manzana en la Flecha
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: La historia pertenece al tiempo cuando Robín regreso de NY junto con Regina antes que pasara todo lo del autor. Sin embargo hay un Henry muy molesto por toda la situación. ¿Logrará tener una oportunidad a la vista del chico el amor entre Regina y Robín? Descubranlo aquí en este OutlawQueen. Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.


**Hola a todos, les comento, soy Swanqueen fanática y siendo sincera la pareja que no tolero en Once Upon a Time es la de Regina con Robín porque solo por unos polvos mágicos, se decidió que era su final feliz. Agreguemos que además el hombre supuestamente adora a la persona que mató a la que pensó en su momento fue el amor de su vida. Y ni siquiera fue a vengarse ni nada por el estilo, siendo que en la misma serie mencionaron que Marian era su todo y por si fuera poco, en la historia original Marian y Robín son una pareja encantadora y se me hace un ultraje que hayan matado a Marian solo para que tenga una pareja en la serie. Pudo haber sido otro… O que se yo, lo más prudente se me hace Swanqueen porque Emma sin duda es el príncipe y Regina su princesa en apuros… Clásico… Además las dos madres estarían con su hijo de una forma mucho más coherente como familia y además ellas dos se entienden y pueden dar la vida la una por la otra… Ósea… Ya se vio Emma decidió convertirse en el Oscuro antes de que Regina pierda todo lo que ha ganado. Esa es una muestra de amor verdadero.**

 **Pero bueno, con eso se podrán dar cuenta que realmente porque Robín se me hace una tontería pues realmente no la conoce.**

 **Pero como el reto es escribir sobre lo que menos te gusta pero en una forma romántica, pues me dije hay que hacer este reto, pues un buen escritor hace de todo. Espero les guste.**

 **Ningún personaje de OUaT me pertenece y esta historia no esta hecha con algún afán de lucro, solo de entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Discleimer: Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.**

 **Y bueno, les dejo ambientación, así lo pueden encontrar en youtube, creo que se disfruta mejor con esta música, pues me ayudo a inspirarme, créanlo:**  
 **What Are Words - ft. Peter & Evynne Hollens - ThePianoGuys**

* * *

La Manzana en la Flecha

Los labios se posaron en la piel rojiza del fruto prohibido de Regina Mills, cuando sus dientes se encajaron y la lengua palpo ligeramente, los jugos más dulces que ha probado en un fruto así se hicieron evidentes en la expresión de satisfacción que había en el pequeño hijo de Robín, Regina veía maravillada al pequeño y a su hijo en la sombra de su manzano familiar y es que Henry estaba absorto en un comic que leía sobre Thor y su hermano Loky.

Mientras el pequeño Roland había sido una dulzura en pedirle permiso de probar ese fruto tan terriblemente acaparado solo para los miembros de la familia Mills. Quienes habían comprobado su sabor, nunca volverían a ver las manzanas comunes de supermercado igual, cosa que enorgullecía a la alcaldesa. Pero al ver a Henry, por un momento, extrañó a aquel Henry mucho más pequeño que fuera fácil de complacer como Roland. La mujer suspiro.

-Vamos chicos es hora de hacer los deberes.- Terminó por partir el encanto la alcaldesa, Henry cerro de golpe el comic y la vio con una mirada molesta y seria, sabía que su hijo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con Robín últimamente. Ronald aun preguntaba por su madre de vez en cuando, por mucho que le explicaran, el seguía pensando que su madre regresaría con ellos, después de un tiempo y tenía lógica para el pensamiento de un niño, si ya había pasado una vez, podría volver a pasar.

Henry no trataba mal al pequeño, pero su trato hacia él y Robín era mucho más seco desde que se enteró que Zelena tendría un hijo del hombre que profesaba amarla a ella, Regina Mills. Se levantó y acudió a su recamara a lo que Regina supuso que a terminar sus deberes escolares. En eso no daba tanto problema su hijo, pero el de Robín era otra cosa y extrañamente le brotaba paciencia con ese niño, tal vez era que ella mató a su madre y se lo debía a él de alguna forma, al igual el amor de su parte para él.

El niño tardo más tiempo en levantarse que Henry que prácticamente ya no se veía en el jardín, Regina lo alcanzó y entraron juntos a la mansión mientras el pequeño preguntaba.- ¿Tengo que hacerla?- Esperaba que se dé un milagro en el cielo y Regina dijese que no. Pero, lamentablemente para el pequeño no fue así.- Sí…- Contestó Regina de manera maternal.- Además tu papá nos encargó muy ampliamente que la hicieras y no tarda en venir a comer. – Sin embargo le dio una mirada cómplice.- ¿Pero quieres que lo hagamos juntos?- Regina tenía la ligera sospecha que el niño no quería hacerla porque no entendía los problemas, cosa que no era del todo su culpa, la inútil de Mary Margaret tenía algo que ver pues tenía que mejorar sus métodos de educación, rodo los ojos al pensarlo.

¡Sí!- Contesto emocionado el pequeño ante la idea, cosa que le hizo esbozar una enorme sonrisa a la alcaldesa, era algo hermoso la sensación de volver a tener una familia. Fue así que paso la tarde explicándole al pequeño y notando que sus explicaciones daban fruto pues el niño comenzaba a realizar su tarea por si solo y solo cuando tenía duda le preguntaba.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos lo pensó sonó el timbre. Henry en su cuarto solo aporreo la pluma sobre el escritorio dejándola en este. Y es que no le agradaba tener que comer con él. Por otra parte Ronald solo grito eufórico, terminando de poner el resultado y terminando la tarea para dejar el lápiz y ver en dirección de la puerta. -¡Papi!- Regina le tendió la mano y juntos fueron a abrirle la puerta a Robín.

Regina sonrió al verlo y Roland saltó directo a sus brazos colgándose de su cuello.- ¡Mis amores!- Se escuchó decir al rubio mientras abrazaba a su hijo y depositaba un beso en los carnosos labios de su amada. Al separarse parecía ensoñado, su novia sonrió aún más como si la dicha no cupiera en su pecho y le quitó pintalabios de los labios de su ladrón de corazón.

-¿Te dio mucha lata este jovencito?- Pregunto Robín con un poco de inseguridad, pero Regina negó.- Se ha portado muy bien. Como un perfecto caballero.- Le guiñó un ojo a Roland y este le correspondió de la misma manera.- Pero pasa.- Le mencionó Regina. Para luego gritar a su hijo en modo de aviso.- ¡Henry, es hora de comer!

Entonces el ex ladrón paso bajando a su hijo y tomando su mano y la de Regina dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras decía.- Gracias por todo amor, eso de ir a los chequeos médicos del embarazo de Zelena son bastante tensionantes y con eso que se juntó con la salida de Ronald, te agradezco que lo recogieras.- La mirada de Regina se ensombreció un poco pero asintió.- No te preocupes, estamos para apoyarnos.

Pero solo se escuchó un bufido de parte de Henry que venía bajando por la escalera. La cosa era que no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que Robín por mucho tiempo. Así que señaló.- Mamá, esta noche quede de cenar con Emma y mis abuelos.- Regina quedo sorprendida.- Pensé que iba a ser tarde familiar.- Robín solo mostró una película que traía en mano. - ¿No te nos unes campeón?

Henry solo se les quedo viendo.- Mamá, Emma y mis abuelos también son familia, si paso un tiempo con ustedes es lógico que debo pasar también un tiempo con ellos.- Se zafó lo más amable que pudo, para no dañar a su madre, esta solo asintió.- Te recogeré a las 9 entonces.- Mencionó la morena, poniendo la mesa ayudada de Robín, mientras Henry y Roland tomaban sus lugares.

El trayecto durante la comida Robín comento alguna que otra broma en referencia al bosque encantado, la cual hizo reír a Regina, eso era algo que tenía el ex ladrón, no la hacía sentir mal por su pasado, a pesar que fue causante de su dolor en ese lugar. Henry solo observaba que su madre se veía muy feliz eso aplacaba un poco su furia y hacia que sonriera con la broma aunque no la entendía mucho, después de todo el nunca vivió en el bosque encantado.

Cuando terminaron, Henry levanto los platos mientras se despedía de todos. - ¿Seguro no quieres que te lleve?- Preguntó Robín.- No gracias, llego pronto, no es tan lejos.- Regina solo lo veía extrañadísima, cuando el pequeño le dio un beso, ella le tomo por los hombros, le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.- Ve con cuidado.

* * *

El chico salió, de la casa y dio unos cinco minutos y marcó a Emma, disculpándose con Robín. Este solo asintió.- ¿Señorita Swan?- Comenzó mientras escuchaba la voz de Emma en la otra línea.- Emma.- Le corrigió la rubia. Para continuar.- ¿Pasa algo?- Regina se alejó un poco de la cocina, Robín comenzó a lavar los trastes junto con Roland mientras ella hablaba.

No…- Dijo secamente Regina, para Emma solo significaba que tendría que sacar las cosas a cucharadas, pues la alcaldesa era alguien que siempre daba mucha vuelta antes de decir las cosas que le ocurrían. Después de un breve instante de solo escuchar sus respiraciones Regina solo mencionó.- Henry fue a la casa de tus padres para convivir con ustedes y cenar. Dice que quedo contigo.

Sip.- Comento Emma.- ¿Por qué no viniste?- Lo dio como por lo más natural. Pero Regina solo mencionó.- Tengo tarde familiar también.- Y con eso entendió el problema, ella también había visto a Henry algo raro cuando estaban los Mills y los Hood juntos. Pero Regina continuó.- Pasa por él no me gusta que ande solo.

No seas controladora.- Respondió rápidamente Emma en tono de burla. Causando que la morena girara los ojos.- Por favor señorita Swan.- Emma negó y suspiro.- Esta bien señora alcaldesa. Pero lo debe dejar crecer. –Después de otra sesión de segundos de silencio la rubia sentencio, para que se deje de preocupar, pero no solo por ir por el niño, sino de platicar con él.- Yo me encargo… Y dile a Robín que pase por él.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron con sorpresa, en su pensamiento solo corrió un solo presentimiento "Emma entendió el problema", mientras escuchaba ya el tono de la línea telefónica cuando cortan una llamada. Suspiro y volvió con sus otras dos personas favoritas sonriendo.

* * *

El bocho amarillo dio un par de pitazos haciendo que Henry saltara del susto, Emma solo se carcajeo desde el carro. Y entre risas cortadas por su habla mencionó.- Chico, vamos sube.- Los ojos de Henry se iluminaron al ver a su madre y subió rápidamente en el auto.

¿Te parece que vayamos por un helado y de ahí no sé… platicar mientras damos una vuelta en el auto?- Pregunto un tanto insegura de no ser tan directa.

\- ¿Platicar?- Comento Henry.

– Si, vamos chico, eso que uno hace cuando se siente mal o está muy contento que usualmente se da entre alguien que habla otro escucha y responde.- Henry giro los ojos muy al estilo de Regina Mills, cosa que sacó otra carcajada en Emma.

\- ¿Por qué estaría triste?- Preguntó el muchacho no entendiendo el asunto.

\- No sé, ¿tal vez porque te veías con cara de preocupación, mirada baja, cabizbajo y sin rumbo mientras caminabas hacia la casa de tus abuelos inmerso en tus pensamientos y por eso te sobresalte?

Entonces el chico se quedo sin habla. Para Emma esto era otro indicio de la educación de Regina Mills.- ¿Qué tienen los Mills por ser tan reservados?

\- El chico la vio aun más extrañado. Pero al fin respondió.- Vamos por el helado y te platico.

* * *

Por otra parte en la casa de Regina los tres veían la película llamada Willow, una de las favoritas de Ronald, se emocionaba viendo magia, tal vez por eso Regina era una de sus personas favoritas, además también había un ladrón reformado, que en realidad era un caballero. Se pasaban las palomitas y en realidad se veían como una familia, al terminar la película tanto Regina como Roland se habían quedado dormidos, al menos Regina le había comunicado que pasara por Henry a casa de Emma a las 9 de la noche, buscó entre las cobijas que tenia Regina en su bodega bajo la escalera y tapo a sus dos adorados, entonces le dio un beso secreto y suave a Regina. Pensar que por poco la perdía, su novia fue bastante comprensiva y considerada y gracias a Dios así fue. No sabría que hacer sin ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya iban a dar las 9 y tomo su motocicleta y fue en busca del muchacho. Una vez que llego a la dirección de los Encantadores, estacionó la moto y se dirigió al departamento #3, para luego tocar la puerta, quien abrió la puerta fue Emma, pero logro ver que tenían una velada muy alegre, pues el chico aun se reía de alguna anécdota de sus abuelos.- Hola.- Salió un momento cerrando la puerta. Lo miró seria y mencionó.- Por favor, escucha al chico, tiene algo importante que decirte.

Robín asintió.- Siempre lo tomo en cuenta, es parte de la felicidad de Regina.- Mencionó este y la rubia asintió.- Debes entender que Henry ha sido el único hombre en la vida de Regina en Storybrooke y siente la necesidad de cuidar de ella. Así que no solo lo veas como un niño o parte de la felicidad de la señora alcaldesa. Velo como el hombre de la casa de los Mills.- Le dio una palmada y entró entonces a la casa invitándolo a pasar.

Henry. Vinieron por ti. Despídete.- El muchacho se despidió de sus abuelos y luego de Emma con un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso en la mejilla, esta solo lo despeino y le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Nos vemos Emma.- La rubia los vio alejarse y volvió a meterse dentro del departamento con sus padres.

* * *

Antes de pasar en casa de Regina, Robín solo mencionó que si lo acompañaba al bosque un momento, se sentía más a gusto para platicar ahí, Henry aceptó y subiendo a la moto y arrancándola, se encaminaron al bosque y una vez en este, buscaron un lugar agradable donde un tronco de un árbol caído servía como asiento. Entonces Henry comenzó.- No siento que seas bueno para mi madre.

Robín abrió sus ojos un tanto sorprendido y preguntó.- ¿Por qué piensas eso Henry?- Los ojos verdes del rubio se clavaron en los ojos oscuros del muchacho.- Porque si estuvieras enamorado de ella, si tu corazón le perteneciera, por más que Marian hubiera aparecido y por más que huir con ella para que viviera, hubieras soportado la carga de la soledad con la esperanza de que volverías a ver a mi madre. Tú no sabes todo lo que ha hecho mi mamá para recuperar su final feliz, que piensa que eres tú. Siempre buscó la forma de ayudarlos a ti y a tú familia, intentó también devolverte con ella para que ese amor verdadero que tienen continúe pero de forma que tu esposa también viviera. Sabía que tú también tenías que ser feliz para que ella sea feliz. ¿Y tú qué hiciste?- Robín comenzó a bajar la mirada.- Olvidaste a mi mamá y comenzaste a hacer de nuevo a tu familia y luego ¿no te diste cuenta que no era Marian? ¿Qué no conocías la forma de ser de tu esposa? Eso también me hace pensar que si te quedas con mi mamá, ¿acaso realmente la conocerás? Ella necesita a alguien que la entienda con solo mirarla. No me pareces tú.

Robín aun parpadeaba por todo lo que dijo Henry tomándolo por sorpresa, viéndolo de esa forma… El chico tenía razón y no tenía mucho como defenderse. Entonces mencionó.- ¿Alguna vez has tensado un arco y disparado una flecha para clavarla a una manzana?- Preguntó el rubio al chico.- Henry junto sus cejas extrañado. No veía el sentido su respuesta a lo dicho. Al ver la reacción del chico mencionó entonces.- Créeme, tiene sentido… ¿Lo has hecho?- El chico negó.

Bien, cuando apuntas a la manzana todo alrededor tuyo se desvanece, sientes que el tiempo, el espacio y todas las fuerzas de la tierra se centran en ti, tu flecha y la manzana, siendo esta ultima tu todo. No hay otra cosa en tu mundo. Cuando disparas y le das justo en el centro la dicha se apodera de ti, te sientes el rey del mundo por la emoción de haber cometido tal hazaña. – Junto sus cejas un tanto preocupado por la reacción de Henry pues veía que no entendía del todo.

No puedo defenderme de lo que hice… Tú madre entendió que no tuve tanta esperanza como ella. Pero Regina es para mí la manzana y yo soy el arquero y la flecha. ¿Ahora comprendes?- Henry medito un poco y asintió.- Ella es mi todo Henry, nunca le haría daño. Me lo haría yo mismo si eso sucediese. Así que de hombre a hombre. ¿Podrías darme la oportunidad de ser parte de su familia?- El chico pensando en su madre, derramo un par de lagrimas y se sintió un tanto posesivo y culpable por la forma que lo había tratado. Entonces asintió.- Pero si le haces daño te la veras conmigo.- El rubio asintió y sonrió.- No te arrepentirás de esta oportunidad.- Se dieron la mano.- Pero ahora volvamos, deje a tu madre dormida junto con Roland y no quiero que se despierten preocupados.

Fue así que ambos caballeros regresaron a la mansión Mills, encontrando a Regina abrazando al pequeño hijo de Robín, aun dormidos. Tanto como Robín como Henry sonrieron. El chico solo mencionó.- Deja cargo a Ronald, que se duerma conmigo en mi cuarto. ¿Podrías encargarte de mamá?- El rubio asintió.

Fue así que los dos hombres de la casa Mills se encargaron de las personas que más amaban pero en forma contraria y a pesar de eso sintiéndose seguros que estarían bien.

Una vez en la habitación de Regina, el rubio acabo arropándola, sin embargo en ese instante Regina lo vio con esos ojos marrones tan hermosos que lo cautivaban, lo detuvo y solo susurro.- Quédate aquí conmigo esta noche.- Le sonrió y este asintió. Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura, sirviéndole de cuchara, mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su amada dándole un beso de buenas noches en su hombro.

Para Regina este simple acto la hacía sentir acompañada, protegida y amada, sentía que había hecho bien en perdonarlo, solo le preocupaba Henry. Pero antes de que esta preguntara, Robín acabo diciéndole.- Me dará una oportunidad el también.- Regina sonrió y decidió dormir tranquila después de varias noches sin hacerlo.- Gracias… Te amo.

Y yo a ti Regina y yo a ti.- Suspiro y ambos se quedaron dormidos, con la esperanza de que todo lo resolverían juntos y defenderían su amor, su final feliz a toda costa.

 **FIN**


End file.
